The Archers Shot
by alphonselovescats
Summary: Lane. A 16 year old girl who is the daughter of Eric the huntsman. She's quite rebellious when she wants to be. Let's what happens when she joins her father in helping snow white to safety. (Slight WilliamxOC)
1. Chapter 1

Snow White and the huntsman

Chapter 1

"Do you hear that?"

My father, Eric, whispered.I grab my his sleeve tightly. Perhaps it was a bad idea for a father to train his eight year old daughter to be a huntress. "Father, maybe we should leave. It's too dangerous here." Father looked down at me with a reassuring smile. He bent down to my height and patted my long brown hair.

"Lane, I know you're scared, you need this. What If I'm not there of something happens to you or your mother? You'll be able to protect yourself and her." He hugged me. I sighed and parted from the hug.

"I'll do it." I look at him with eyes full of determination.

He kissed my forehead and stood straight. "Alright now. Lets start with the basic blocking technique."

(8 years later)

I walked through the streets of this rotting town with my cloak flowing in the air. Ever since Ravenna ruled tabor, the whole kingdom has been ruined. I pray the day that witch rots along with her crafts.

"Take that you drunk bastard!" A voice slurred.

Two drink men in a scrap fight, what a surprise. But some part of beg the heavens for neither one of those men to be my father... I sighed as I noticed a tall thick shouldered, muscled man with greasy hair pulled into a pony tail. My father.

I pulled my hood over my head and hid behind a cart. I flinch as he got punched and pushed into the mud by his opponent. The man dropped his weapon and just when the man pulled his foot back for a kick, I shoot an arrow at a wooden pole behind him. He stopped and looked up, taking a few steps back. I stood and walked cautiously in front of my father with an arrow ready to shoot.

"Stop right there." I commanded in a low menacing voice. I got a better look at the man. A fat, ugly, bearded man.

The fat man cackled. "What are you going to do if I don't." I adjust my grip on my bow slightly. "I'll shoot an arrow through your fat neck." I threatened quietly.

"Lane, don't." I heard my father say in a quiet tone. I didn't pay any attention. "Now step back." I threatened once again.

The fat men scoffed. "Listen lass, I don't think you know who you're mess wi-" unfortunately for him, he was cut short. An arrow was lodged in his shoulder.

There was a scream and a thud. His comrades rushed to him and helped him up.

"You'll pay for that, you bitch." The fat man groaned. I pulled my hood down, revealing my shorter, loosely tied brown hair.

"You're lucky I didn't aim at you neck. Next time will be your head." I warmed as his comrades took him away. I turned to my dad and helped home out of the mud.

"You're welcome." I said pursing my lips into a thin smile.

He rolls his eyes. "I didn't need your help, I would've handled them on my own." I gave him an 'are you serious?' Look. "You really are full on drunk this time! Handle them on your own?" I question as my voice got louder. "Lane, I appreciate you helping me, but-" my father was interrupted by clapping. We turn to see another stupid man with a bowl hair cut. Yes you guessed it. Prince Finn, the queen witch's brother.

"I'm impressed me dear girl. You certainly know how to aim you weapon. The hideous, pasty man gave me a smug grin.

"What do you want? My father asked, glaring at the prince. He chuckled lightly. "The queen wishes to see you both. She wants to discuss some important matters." Finn explained with another smug grin.

"And what business should we have with the queen? Just so she can kill us?" I yelled, taking a step forward but father outstretched his arm in front of me. The prince laughed. "Oh, no. You see, she needs you help. You are two of the few who have ventured into the dark woods. Am I right?" Prince Finn said. This ninny was getting on my last nerve. Father was about to reject the offer when we both were taken by the shoulder and forced to the ruling witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Queen Ravenna sat on her throne with the stupid prince by her side. The soldiers had us standing before the her.

"My brother tells me you are a widower, a drunkard." She said, looking down at my father. The queen looked at me and stood walking over to me. "What a pretty face. Hard to believe you're a huntress." I glared at her. She walked back to her throne. She smile lightly at my father. "You train your daughter?" My father nodded.

"To my understanding you are two of few who have ventured into the dark woods." Ravenna said. Yes we know that, we all went over this earlier. Father nodded hesitantly.

"One of my prisoners escaped." Ravenna confessed. No surprise.

"Then he's dead," father said.

"She." That witch corrected. I scoffed. "She is certainly dead then.

"Find her." She said calming tone. "Find her and bring her to me."

"Why should we?" I asked, holding my glare. "You will be rewarded handsomely." She smiled lightly and wickedly. "What good is gold? If we're going to be lying dead with the crows picking at our eyes?" Father challenged, he eyes the dark queen.

"Why is she valuable?" Father continued. "That doesn't concern you." She answered. I scoffed.

"If it's none of our concern, then why are we here?" I smirked.

"You will do this for me! Both of you!" Ravenna yelled, them room fells dead silent.

"And if we refuse?" Father challenged. Four spear point to his side. "Do me the favor, I beg you." My eyes widen and shook my head frantically. "No. You can't! You can't do that! I won't-"

"Silence!" Ravenna commanded.

I stopped and looked at her, then at my father. He shrugged lightly as an apology, I furrow my brows. The queen smirked. "So you both wish to be reunited with your wife," she looked at me. "And mother."

I looked down as my father tried to fight against the guard holding him down.

"You do not speak of her!" He yelled. Ravenna chuckled. "You miss her," she whispered. "What would you give to see her?"

"Nothing will bring her back." I snapped. Ravenna smile was faint. "What if I were to tell you that I can." I arch a brow. Father and I exchanged looks. "Bring me the girl and I'll bring back your beloved back. A life for a life." She finished. Soon after my father and I were let go to prepare for the hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been ages and no girl!

"She couldn't have gone far." I said kicking the dirt. "She could be dead be now." I continued, Father looked at me, I shrug with a small smile.

Father stopped everyone. "Stay here," he nodded towards me. "Come on lane." We snuck further.

'Crack'

I readied my arrow. "Did you hear that?" I whispered "aye." He responded.

"Lane go this way and ready to shoot when I give the signal." He commanded, I nodded creeped around so she wouldn't see me. I waited for father who was in the other side hiding. I waited and waited.

He finally gave his signal. I shot my arrow quickly catching the end of her dress. Father grabbed her by the arm. I snatched the arrow back.

I pitied her. She looked so weak. So afraid.

"Please, please. Will you help me?" She pleaded weakly.

"Quick work. Good job" the idiot prince approached. "Hand her over." Father looked at her, then at the group of men.

"We helped you find her. Give us what you promised." Father yelled. "They'll kill you both." The girl spoke up. "Shut up!" I flinch at my fathers words.

"We'll keep our word when the queen keeps hers." I said, giving the prince a cold stared.

"They're going to betray you." She warned. "I said shut up!" My father yelled once again.

The prince scoffed. "My sister has many powers. She can end life or sustain it." The prince took a step forward. "But she can't bring the dead back to life, you fool." He continued. Father look enraged.

"Lane." He called in a low voice. "Take the girl and run." He looked back at me. "Now!" I took the girl by the arm and ran. Far away from the fight.

_Short chapter... I'M SO SORRY! DX_


End file.
